Reminiscence
by NexusTehULF0o
Summary: No one would listen to her problems. So she had to remember a time where someone did. Sheelos. Oneshot.


**Title: Reminiscence**

**Author: NexustehULF0o**

**Description: No one would listen to her problems. So she had to remember a time where someone did. Sheelos. Oneshot. **

**Rating: K+**

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHEENA FUJIBAYASHI NOR ZELOS WILDER. If I did, I would push them together in a heartbeat; half for my own benefit and half to stick my tongue out at Kaosu Fujibayashi and say "I toldja so!" **

**

* * *

**

**Nexus: I really would do that, too. ON WITH THE FANFIC~!**

**

* * *

**

Sheena Fujibayashi sat against the base of a tree, sighing in what sounded like a mixture of relief and frustration. She had been thinking for a while now about her life thus far with the unifying of the worlds and her friends and whatnot...She was a rather…_confusing _person when it came to all her problems, she thought, and that was why she felt like she had no need to express them; saying the clichéd "No, it's nothing," was all that was necessary most of the time. Nobody in the party liked to pry…much.

Another muffled sigh passed the summoner's lips as she looked around one of the regular camps she had come to expect – a small wood fire with five bodies positioned around it in little sleeping bags or sometimes even on the ground. A bag holding most of the items and such was positioned near Raine Sage, the item keeper, but was sometimes near the fire, from cooking that night. The fire in the center of the small site had long since begun to die down; only a flicker occasionally lit up to notify her that it was still going. Most of it just caused smoke that puffed up to the clear night sky, dotted with dozens upon dozens of twinkling stars.

Everyone was asleep anyway – whom could she confess her problems _to_, anyway? Who would even listen?  
Gathering her knees close to her chest, Sheena shook her head before resting her chin upon them.

Would Lloyd listen? Probably, if she had anything to say about unifying the worlds. But then again, bring that subject up, and the whole party would instantly fall into anarchy. Other than that, Lloyd never really had any time for her and her alone. He was always making sure everyone, especially Colette, was safe. It was okay…if he liked Colette better…she didn't really mind…

Sheena stood with a third depressed sigh, brushing off her pants. She could take a moment off night watch, couldn't she? Stepping forward, the ninja looked back and forth, making sure she wasn't missing anything. Making sure while she was away, nothing would happen. Carefully stepping over a couple sleeping figures, Sheena made her way to the edge of a small creek, trickling for as far as she could see. Small, smooth rocks rested at the bottom, along with tiny fish that darted here and there. She was sure there was much more, but the moonlight only illuminated so much. Staring up at the stars once more, she noticed various constellations that extended across the dark blue sky, and smiled, if only a little. Grabbing her elbow with her other hand, she looked back down at the creek.

Life was so…_lonely_ when you had to bottle it all up inside.

"Hey."

A voice came from beside her, and she jumped, but not so much as to let them know she had been startled. Jerking her head to face the newcomer, she heaved a sigh of relief when she realized it was Zelos Wilder, Tethe'alla's Chosen of Mana. She didn't speak, just placed a hand to her chest as if to calm her heart from being a bit surprised.

Twenty-two year old Zelos stood about a head above her, looking up at the same stars she had a moment ago. Wild red hair shifting in she slight evening breeze, he pushed a lock of it behind his ear before he shoved both hands into his pockets. His composed blue eyes watched the sky as if he were reading something written upon it. He seemed rather thoughtful and tranquil in this state; a state of which Sheena rarely saw him.

This made her calm her heart for a different reason.

Sheena shook her head once more, turning and looking at Zelos for a moment before realizing that she did only remember seeing five bodies sleeping around the fire.

"What're you doing up?" She asked quietly, yet curiously enough to where he could hear it in her tone.

He chuckled. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He mumbled in return.

She knew he didn't go very far, and there were no women except she and the ones in the party out in the middle of nowhere; the place of which they currently inhabited.

He must have recognized her silence and spoke up again.

"I just took a walk." He admitted, shifting his weight to the other hip so he leaned away from her.

"What were you doing, 'just taking a walk'?" She asked, her eyes meandering his way. He chuckled once more, airier than before.

"I was thinking."

"About?" She leaned closer, prying.

"A lot of things." He looked away, sighing beforehand.

Sheena noticed that he was being entirely tolerable. In fact, the thought that she was being more annoying than he was crossed her mind, asking about his time alone.

"Like what?" She tried to be more genuine about the question, leaving a few moments' pause before asking it. He stared down at the creek below, kicking a small, round rock into it with an unceremonious 'bloink' noise. He shrugged.

"Well…" He began, closing his eyes as if to remember. "I thought about Cruxis…I thought about the Renegades…I thought about Lloyd and the others…and I thought about Seles…" He trailed off. Sheena nodded, folding her hands in front of her. She turned around, looking back to the campsite to make sure nothing was happening while she was distracted. After all, they would never forgive her if…

"…I thought about you," He added, and she snapped her attention to him.

"You…did?" She asked warily, not sure if he meant anything by it.

"Of course I did." He seemed open to admitting it, and it confused her a bit.

"Mmmh…"

There was silence between them for a split second as the conversation became awkward for the summoner.

"Wanna know what I thought about?" He turned and looked at her for the first time since they had started this conversation.

"Uh…I…well…" She stammered as he moved closer.

"I thought about how…when this is all over…you'll still be that same old Sheena that I used to know. And I'll still be that same old Zelos that you know, right?"

"Right…?" She almost squeaked out the reply, silently wondering where he was going with this.

"Right…and when I met you a couple years ago…I can say that you're pretty much the same as you were back when I knew you. But…if you're the same as you were then…and the same as you are and ever will be…" He stopped for a moment as if to heighten suspense. She felt her heart thump fervently beneath her chest, waiting for something she was hoping he would admit.

"…Then why am I falling for you again?"

She stepped back a pace, excited, frightened, and stunned in the exact same moment.

"Why…" She mumbled. "Why now…you could have…later…?"

"Well, you asked." He shrugged, still keeping his calm gaze on her eyes. He could see that she had turned a dark shade of red, but the moonlight only illuminated so much.

She remained silent, trying to still her beating heart by grasping her own hand and making sure he couldn't see her face; she looked away, black hair hiding her face as she mentally wondered if she would ever tell him…anything…

"So what were you doing, sitting here all alone in the dark?" He sounded more cheerful now, and Sheena easily recognized it as an attempt to change the subject. She shook her head, mumbling "Nothing…" under her breath.

"Aw, come on." He placed a hand to his hip. "I told you what I was thinking…now you."

She remained silent for a couple of minutes, thinking about what he said.

…_Then why am I falling for you again?_

Those words echoed deep into her mind, and she closed her eyes a moment, remembering them.

There was a time, a few years ago, where she lived in Meltokio studying summoning arts.

During that time, she had met the Chosen, and he was…almost charming…but that time had long since passed. He was now an insensitive, self-obsessed jerk most of the time.

She did remember once, however, where she thought of the Chosen fondly, a point in time she often remembered when she felt depressed or lonely…which she felt rather strongly now…

* * *

She had stepped out of the Research Academy, gathering her small bag on her back before turning towards the hotel that she had been staying at for as long as she'd been here. Sighing, she remembered Corrine, and how he must be miserable, having experiments done on him until late into the night. She thought that she would take advantage of the hotel's dinner service before going to sleep, and began to step forward, when she heard a soft voice from behind her.

"Hey."

She vaguely reminisced it as the same fashion he'd said it earlier tonight.

Turning around, she saw the Chosen of Tethe'alla, dressed in casual, yet still fitting the title 'noble' clothes. He had a yellow scarf tied around his neck loosely, a white shirt covered up by a long-sleeved black jacket with alike yellow trim. His red locks of hair only reached about his shoulders, tied back with a small pink bow. She sighed – he always wore that when sneaking out. Didn't he know he would draw attention to himself?

"Hey." She replied, cocking her head. "Don't you know that it's dangerous for you to be here this late at night?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" He mumbled under his breath, looking away. She smiled.

"They might find you here. I'll get you in trouble again." Her smiled faded, and then he stuck his hand into his pocket, shaking his head.

"That wasn't you, Sheena." He reassured her, " It was my fault. I shouldn't have been out after dark with you."

"Exactly!" She pointed towards the noble quarter. "Now go home before Sebastian reports you missing again!"

"Okay, okay!" He placed a hand to her shoulder, "…Would you walk with me?"

She blushed a little bit, turning and looking behind her. "Uhm…sure, I guess…"

He started forward, walking a few paces before she fell into step with him. They both walked up the steps into the noble quarter, chatting about the day's events and problems they had been faced with for the last couple of days. But time ran short and they reached the Chosen's home, where the first floor's lights were on, but the second were dark. A small rope hung from a side window, dangling about halfway down before ending abruptly. Sheena assumed he'd fell the rest; his hair did look rather messed up and there were specks of dirt on his face.

"Well, we're here." He sighed, moving towards the rope. "I guess I'll see you later…"

Sheena cringed. _Later. _For some it meant later in the day, but for Zelos it meant something else entirely. Zelos was the Chosen of Mana, and therefore was not allowed to be anywhere that was hazardous to his well-being. This included pretty much anywhere in the entire city. She only saw him rarely; when he snuck out, or when he was accompanied by one of the Papal Knights. She often visited his house, but her studies at the Academy often restricted her from staying long. The reason why she was so reluctant to him staying out late was the fact that last time he did, Sebastian had called him in missing, and the Papal Knights found him in his flower garden, talking with her. It had been all her fault, no matter how many times he had denied it. She didn't want him getting in trouble because of her again.

"Zelos…wait." She called, and he stopped before turning around.

"Yeah?" His voice held question.

"You don't have to go up _just yet, _right?" She asked, sitting on a small bench in front of his house. He grinned subtly, stepping back and taking a seat next to her.

"My, my, had a sudden change in heart, have we?"

"Guess so." She blushed.

They stayed in silence for a moment. He was smiling, and so a smile crept onto her face as well. She pretended to sigh.

"I feel so bad for Corrine." She mumbled, looking down at the cobblestone walkway, smile disappearing abruptly in an attempt to arouse conversation. "He has all these experiments done on him…and it kind of hurts…you know?" She started, and Zelos frowned.

"I understand." He replied. "I can't imagine how hard this must be for you…being so far from home…and knowing only a handful of people…" He trailed off there. She shrugged.

"I'm glad I met the people I know…but Corrine has to go through all those tests…it's so sad…" She admitted, folding her hands in her lap. "I wish he didn't have to go through all of that."

"Well, I'm really glad you came, though." He told her, and instantly she turned a fleeting shade of pink, looking past him to the flowers growing in the garden not far away. He seemed to be talking on his own subject now.

"Me too." She replied softly.

"But about Corrine. If you want me to, I could use my power as Chosen…and make them stop. If he means that much to you…"

She was startled by the offer. She was tempted to take it, but knew that Corrine couldn't be complete as the first man-made Summon Spirit if he didn't undergo all those tests.

"No, don't." She told him. "He needs them to do that. He won't be finished until they do."

"Oh. Okay then."

The silence erupted between them again, although this time it was a bit more unsettling. She did feel happy though, that he had listened to what she'd said. There was no one here that would listen to her problems, mostly because she didn't know anyone. The weight on her chest was beginning to lift, and she felt like she could actually breathe clearly for a moment.

But only for a moment.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something…" He began, looking down at his hand that he leaned against to stay upright.

She became nervous. She didn't want to know why he sounded serious. The carefree Zelos that she had come to know and well…become rather fond of…shouldn't have to worry about serious things.

"Sheena." He looked up into her curious brown pupils. "I…I've never done this before…but I wanted to talk to you about…us." He gestured between himself and her.

"Us…as in…me and you…?" Sheena questioned quietly, knowing she was blushing deeply and attempting to hide it.

"Yeah…" Zelos replied. " I want you to know…Sheena…that I really…_care _about you and I was wondering…If you…?" He trailed off there, leaving her in suspense. She got it enough.

"Erm…well, I…to tell you the truth…I really like you, Zelos." She stammered, trying to make '_Sometimes I wonder if I love you too much' _sound blunt. He grinned.

"Really?"

A bashful smile crept onto her face.

"Mmmhmm."

He grabbed her hand. "That…that's great! Well, 'cuse you know, I…I really like you, too and well…I was wondering if…after you were done with your summoning thing at the Academy...you would come stay with me for a while…?"

That thought unsettled her. She had the village of Mizuho to return to…and without that, her life would be a wreck. It was already bad enough that she owed them so much, having been too naïve and killing half of Mizuho's population by angering Volt. She scooted back, away from him, and pulled her hand away.

"Sheena…" He looked confused, moving forward a bit. "Sheena, what's…what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Zelos…but…I…I just can't…"

And with that…she darted away; down the steps and somewhere that Zelos couldn't see. She thought she heard him call for her to wait, but she ignored him and kept running until she found somewhere that she thought she would never be discovered.

She sat there, crying for what seemed like forever. Between Zelos and Mizuho, she was utterly confused with all of it. That was what kept her tears flowing, and the reason she didn't notice the figure of a person advancing behind her as she sat sobbing…

"Hey, hey, hey…! Stop those tears…it wasn't my intent to make you cry," He had said, rubbing her arm soothingly. She had buried her face in her hands, not wanting anyone to see her cry.

"Sheena…I thought…I thought this is what you would have wanted…" He told her. She didn't expect that. Sniffling a little, Sheena finally looked up, in which he took his thumb and carefully brushed under her eyes. "I thought maybe…if you stayed…we could get to know eachother better…you know, because I thought…you would have been happy."

"I…I'm sorry for…running off like that…I…Mizuho…needs me." The words practically fell out of her mouth.

"Hey, no problem…I…I get it." He mumbled, placing a hand to her back. "It was just that I thought you were as happy as I was when we were together and I thought that if we were together more often, then…"

"I understand." She sniffled out.

After that was spoken, there was silence once more.

"Sheena." Zelos muttered, putting his arms around her in an embrace she still remembered to this day. "I…really care about you. And I don't care what anybody thinks about us. Now, if you say that you have to get back to Mizuho, then I won't stop you."

She sighed in a sniffling mess. "Yeah…?" She began.

"But, until then…I'm only interested in what makes you happy. Do you get it?"

"Mmmhmmm…" She wiped her eyes with her gloved hand, grabbing her knees.

"And so, being the kind of man that I am…I am inclined to ask you; what makes you happy, Sheena?"

She stopped at that moment, curious to the question. Sniffling a few times, she raised her head, then looking to the ground in realization that she had no idea what to say.

"What makes me happy…?" She mumbled.

"Anything." He replied.

She smiled and turned to face Tethe'alla's Chosen. What made her happy…? She didn't think she'd ever been asked that before.

"Well…I enjoy the smell of flowers…I like cooking…" She began, naming off thigs as she thought of them. "I like talking to Corrine…and…" She paused to sigh. "And there could be that one thing that makes me the...absolute...happiest."

"What would that be…?" Zelos asked, trying to remember everything she'd said.

"Spending time with you." She replied, nuzzling into his chest.

The young Chosen smiled, resting his chin on her head and squeezing her tight against the cold, dark night.

* * *

"I was keeping watch," She told the older version of the boy she once knew, the flashback ending with a mental 'pop'. "I guess I just got bored and came out here."

Zelos sighed heavily.

"I know what that's like." He mumbled.

"Zelos…" She trailed off after saying the man's name, having the swordsman look over at her inquisitively.

"Yeah, Sheena?" He asked quietly.

"Why?" The summoner locked eyes with him, causing him to advert his to the ground and adjust his hands into his pockets. "We were…so happy together…"

He was silent.

"I loved you." She told him, leaning forward a bit.

He watched the stream.

She looked away as well.

"I loved you, too." He said solemnly.

"Then why?" She cried out, loud enough for the swordsman to know she was angry, but quiet enough as not to wake their companions. "Why did you leave me?"

"It wasn't like I had a choice!" He lashed out, hands balling into fists on either side of him. He pointed left with his left hand. "They forced me to! Sheena, they were going to _hurt you_ if I didn't break up with you! You were the only real thing that I had! How could I possibly do that to you after all that we were through together?"

She turned her head, looking away from him. A silence stretched far between them after that. She hadn't known _that._

"I still…" Zelos muttered, his voice strained as if to emphasize how serious he was. He sighed, trying to start again. "I still love you. But what choice do I have? Things haven't changed. I still can't protect you from them. From anyone."

Couldn't protect her? She could take care of that herself. What she was worried about was the words he had just uttered to her in an attempt to explain himself.

"I don't need to be protected." She muttered to the Chosen beside her, watching the brook below them that continued to trickle its way toward the ocean. She didn't want to make him think she was thinking too much about his feelings. "I don't need anyone to protect me."

"Good, because I can't do it anyway." He mumbled in a sharp retort that seemed more to degrade himself than her.

"Zelos, stop that." She told him, inching near him and placing a hand reassuringly against his arm and managing a faint smile.

"I lost you once." He said, pulling away from her while shoving his hands in his pockets and keeping his eyes on the dirt below him. "I don't feel the need to lose you to my title again."

"What do you mean?"

"They'll come after you. If they knew half the things they needed to, they'd kill you in a heartbeat. And I would die trying to protect you, but in the end, I wouldn't be able to do it." He growled. "I'm just a stupid, weak man who can't even see past his own nose, much less protect the girl he loves! I'm such an idiot…"

With that, the red-haired man stepped away from her, leaving her to her own devices. For a moment or two, she just sat there, staring at the man who became smaller and smaller in her vision. Her smile had long since faded from her face, and all she could think about was that stupid Chosen unto which she had testified to despising time and time again…

But had he not always listened to her? Had he not always made sure her opinion was voiced? He was the one who had suggested making pacts with the Summon Spirits in the first place. Yet, whenever Lloyd and she were together, he seemed to push her towards the swordsman, saying demeaning things and causing trouble…

Oh, what an infuriating man!

She ran ahead, figuring that there was only one thing she could do to make him happy. Something that she would never consciously admit to anyone until she admitted it to herself.

But until then, it was simply to make him happy. It didn't have to be to make _her _happy.

Not that it didn't.

She grabbed the Chosen's arm, making him stop in his tracks and pull his hand out of his pocket. She intertwined her hand with his, causing him to flinch a little and squeeze it tightly. A warm streak surged through her body momentarily as she felt his hand caress hers, gently maneuvering it so he grasped it tightly, yet still as wonderfully as Sheena had thought before.

Much to her surprise, he soon had her in his arms, watching her brown pupils sparkle with fascination and a twinkle of reminisce.

"Do you remember…" He asked her quietly, "When you and I sat in the garden together that night in Meltokio?"

"I remember it quite well." She replied, speaking in the same fashion he was.

"I was planning to kiss you that night." He admitted, making that summoner blush deeply and smile reflectively. "Those damn Papal Knights had to come and take me home."

"Yeah, I remember." She told him, making the Chosen chuckle. "I thought it was all my fault that you got in trouble."

"You always blamed yourself." Zelos said, looking to the sky. "Even though I told you over and over that it wasn't your fault."

"Yeah…" She muttered, watching his eyes. They seemed distant, as if remembering something fondly. His blue pupils astounded her sparking in the moonlight as if they could do that whenever they wished.

And so, feeling brave and eager to appease, she moved up and kissed him.

The first was quick, but Zelos was rather too experienced to stop there. He tilted his head, leaning in close as if to lead her closer. She bent herself up against him, chest to chest in the spur of the moment. He traced her hips with his fingers, hand falling down the small of her back in order for her to whimper softly and wrap her arms around his neck. She held on tightly, but the moment wasn't meant to last.

"Ahem." The Chosen cleared his throat, turning to the summoner and smiling faintly. "I think it's safe to ask you something." He told her, making her take on a similar grin.

"Mmmhm?"

"What makes you happy?"

"Hm?" She cocked her head, rather speechless and a bit confused at the same time.

"I think...I remember that you like to cook, and flowers…I know that you enjoyed having Corrine around; that was evident…but Sheena. I wanted to ask you something." He stepped back, letting go of her and looking down at himself while spreading his arms on either side of him.

"Those things may or may not still make you happy, But I want to know…do I…me…the Zelos Wilder that I am, right now…do I still make you happy?"

She giggled at that statement, watching the Chosen look up at her.

"Most of the time, Zelos." She told him, nodding when he placed his hands at his sides. He grinned. "Most of the time."

* * *

**Nexus: This turned out better than I thought it was going to. LOL I liked the part near the end...Zelos is a sweetheart.^-^~**

**Zelos: You betcha~! **

**Nexus: (Hugs) Awwwh, Zelos, You're so cute!**

**Zelos: =] R&R Please!  
**


End file.
